Shou X Heels
by VampireKittyMeow
Summary: Shou is forced to do a project with the Heel siblings. And they are not what he expected at all. WARNING RATED FOR LANGUAGE I don't own Skip Beat!
1. Chapter 1

They stopped outside a pair of double doors.  
"W-wait here, i will a-an-nounce you." Mimori stuttered as she opened the door fractionally. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the door was slammed open, revealing an angry Fuwa.

"You're late!" He yelled at them. Mimori quickly ran off while Setsuka released Cain and brushed the singer off, passing him.

"We are her now, so shut up idiot." She said in a monotone, making Shou stare after her dumbly while Cain followed his sister. They both sat down at the square table across from Shou's manager. Shou slowly slid into his seat as the meeting began.

"So, as you know, this is for a series about vampires." Shou's manager began. "It is about two vampire lovers who are discovered by a teenage boy, the vampire then turn the boy, and they take care of him, but slowly, the boy falls for the female vampire, and it becomes a love triangle."

She paused as Cain whispered something into Setsuka's ear.

"He wants to know who is who and when we get the script so we can start filming." Setsuka said, stunning Shou and his manager.

"You two are the original vampires, and Shou will be the one to be turned." The manager replied slowly, uneasy about hiw they would react, thinking they would become bashful or rant about incest, but she was definitely not expecting Setsuka's smirk as she told her brother, making him smirk in turn.

"What? You are not even bothered that you will have to kiss or anything!?" Fuwa yelled as he stood abruptly.

"No." Setsuka replied bluntly as she rose as well, taking a fistful of the front of his shirt. "You should know, i bite hard." She whispered into his ear teasingly, making him flush slightly as she released him and sat on the table, facing her brother.

"Whatever, here are the scripts for the first few episodes." Fuwa replied as he threw the scripts across the table, landing in Cain's lap. Without a word, Setsuka grabbed both of them as she stood and made her way to the door.

"I didn't know you could act Fuwa, try not to forget your lines." She said before exiting the room, leaving Cain still in his seat.

"Damn that woman." Fuwa said under his breath as he turned to face Cain with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing her Tsuruga? And who is that woman?"

"He can't speak japanese Fuwa." His manager reminded him as Cain ignored him, looking up at the ceiling.

Shaking his head mentally to clear the thought, reconsidering the facts, Fuwa then asked, "Where was she going anyways?"

"I don't know, she might have-" his manager was cut off as Setsuka returned with the president.

"Ah, Shou, it is nice to meet you a last." He greeted, shaking his hand while Setsuka leaned against the door frame. Nodding, Shou looked over at Cain who was watching his sister intently.

"I hope this is a successful series, we have two great actors, and a famous singer in it after all." The president continued as he sat down in Setsuka's chair by Cain, leaving no where for her to sit.

"Would you like me to get another chair?" Shou's manager asked her as Setsuka walked back over to them. She opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped when Cain pulled her to sit in between his legs, making even the LME president to stare at them bewilderedly. "Never mind." She commented as Setsuka didn't move and began to stroke Cain's cheek softly, looking straight ahead at Fuwa who was staring at them, still shocked.

"Well, tomorrow we will doing costume fittings and a script run through, be here by 8 in the morning." The president coughed breaking through the barrier of shock as Setsuka stopped what she was doing and let her hand fall into her lap.

"Is there going to be gore in this series? And do I get to bite that idiot?" She asked, referring to Shou of course.

"Yes, and yes." The manager replied as they all rose from their seats, making Setsuka smirk as ran her tongue slowly over her lips, making Shou transfixed.

"Sounds delicious." She said, making Shou pale, as she and Cain walked out of the room.

"That is a very dangerous one she is. Don't go and try to woo her or anything, otherwise you will get hospitalized by Cain." The president warned, Shou was about to defend himself when he quickly added, "or by her, you never know."


	2. Chapter 2

Setsuka sat in the designated room where they were supposed to practice their lines, waiting for her brother.

Alone.

With Shou.

LME and Queen's Record were doing a joint project on a new vampire series that was supposedly going to be more popular then Dark Moon. and so here she was, with this idiot, alone. Luckily for him though, she was Setsuka and not Kyoko, otherwise he would already be in the hospital.

"So, have you listened to my latest album yet?" Shou asked smugly, obviously expecting her to turn into a fangirl. Setsuka spared him a glance before returning her attention to the door.

"No, i don't listen to that crap." She replied bluntly, annoying the hell out of Shou, "And i won't turn into a fangirl that only lives for you and all that crap, i already have a lover, i don't want trash like you."

"You know, i don't have to listen to this!" He yelled at her, gaining him her gaze once more.

"Bye then." She replied with a straight face as she turned back to the door.

"You aren't the least bit attracted to me? I find that hard to believe." Fuwa scoffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hell no." She replied, looking him dead in the eye as she added, "i only need brother."

"Y-you are really serious." Shou said as he backed away disgustedly. 'This is incest! I know they said they weren't bothered by the roles, but still!' He thought as the door opened, LME's president and Shou's manager entering shortly after.

"Where is brother?" Setsuka asked as she examined her red and black nails once more.

"He said he is not feeling well, he went back to the hotel." The president replied, making Setsuka instantly head for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Shou demanded, making her look back at him as she pauses in the doorway.

"Brother is sick, i have no more reason to be here. I must take care of him." She replied.

"There is no need Setsuka, i already have someone looking after him." The president told her, making her relax fractionally as she weighed her options.

"Fine, which scenes are we running through?" She asked as she walked back over to the table, lazily returning to her seat by the president, and across from Shou and his manager. There was a moment of silence as she raised a questioning eyebrow at the other three.

"Well, we were hoping you would train Shou on his to improve his acting skills." His manager spoke up, making Shou flush slightly in embarrassment.

"Pfft." Setsuka laughed, not even trying to hide it as she reverted to 'Kyoko' slightly. "Why the hell would i help him?" She asked as a dark aura enveloped her. They cowered in fear as she glared at them (all except the president of course). Everything stopped as her phone began to ring though. She looked down at it, her dark aura and glare disappearing as she happily answered the call.

"Why are you calling brother?" She asked happily.

"Just train him, if you do, i will come for lunch and stay the rest of the time." He replied bluntly before the line was cut off. Setting her phone back down, she blankly stared at Shou as she mumbled,

"Fine, but only because brother will come if i do."

"Okay, let's just start with when you two meet for the first time alone." His manager said as they flipped through the script, finding the part she was talking about.

"It is easier if we perform the actions." Setsuka said as she hauled Shou to his feet, making him face her as they looked down at their scripts. She looked over at their superiors who had their attention fixed on them. "I can draw the reactions out of him, or i can let him do them on his own, which one?" She asked. They shrugged in reply. Turning her attention back to Shou and the script, she began her first line.

"What is your name boy?" She asked with a glare, making Shou gulp nervously. He looked down at the script in his hands and read it, 'he gulps in fear.' Eyes widening, he looked back up at her, as he replied,

"It's Darren." Setsuka circled him slowly, looking him up and down, before stopping right behind him.

"My name is Lilith, do you know what i am, now that you have witnessed me drain that man of his blood?" Shou quickly turned around in alarm as he read the script, 'in fear, the boy stumbles back, landing on the floor.' Following the directions, he uses his momentum to fall back onto the floor, propping himself on his elbows as he stared up at Setsuka, who was glancing over the script.

"Yes. You are a vampire." He continued to stare up at her as an evil smile crossed her features.

"And, now that you know what i am, do you want to the gift of immortality as well?" She asked as she crouched to the ground, directly in front of him. He followed her movements with his head.

"You would give such a gift to me? A mere human?" He sat up into a sitting position as Setsuka kneeled in front of him, leaning closer to him, her head now half a foot away from his.

"Yes, but you must obey me and be mine and no one else's." Shou's breath was caught in his throat. No one had ever been this close to him, so intimately, and had no interest in him at all. He would occasionally hug or even kiss fangirls, but there was something different about this girl. He couldn't put his finger on it, and it was driving him mad.

"I promise." He replied as she straddled his lap, moving his head aside as her lips hovered over his neck. His eyes widened at her movements as he froze in place. There was a moments of silence before the doors opened to reveal Cain.

"What are you doing Setsu?" He asked as Setsuka looked up at him from her position on Shou.

"Teaching." She replied with a seductive smile as she quickly slid off of Shou and hugged one of her brother's arms. Cain looked down at her as Shou remained in the ground.

"I'm sure." He said quietly as the president cleared his throat.

"That was very -interesting- i hope we can use this for the actual shoot." He said awkwardly as he waved his hand goodbye as he left the room, no doubt to his next appointment.

"Let's get something to eat before we go for the costume fittings." Shou's manager said as food was set on the main table. Shou picked himself off of the floor and sat down at the table with the others, finally over his shock, adopting an ignorant -yet impassive- expression as he took a bite of his egg rolls, immediately regretting it. He grimaced slightly as he tasted it. It was much to sweet.

"Too sweet? You are such a child." Setsuka told him, making his head snap up to her as he swallowed the vile thing, the flavor slowly leaving his mouth. He just glared at her as he continued eating, avoiding the offending egg rolls. When they were done eating, they silently walked down to the changing rooms where they were ushered into a large room that had three changing booths set up, with various costumes hanging on several racks.

"Alright, let's start with this one, ooh and this one too!" Shou's manager said as she picked out the first costumes to be worn. Shou's was a simple green t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black jacket, that needed no adjusting. He waited for the other two to come out, and just stared at what he saw.

Cain was the first to come out, and damn was he scary! He was wearing a long black cloak with a red silk shirt neatly tucked into black slacks that mostly covered his black shoes. He already had a scary look, so it was like seeing a rabid Dracula in Shou's opinion. It didn't help that there was red juice flowing down the side of his mouth, probably from their recent lunch.

Setsuka came out next, and man was she fine! She wore black pants that hugged her in all the right places, a deep purple v-neck blouse that had short sleeves, and black high heeled boots. There were red spots on the shirt, making it look like she was recently in a fight. 'Or killed someone.' Shou thought as they went to try on hundreds more outfits. In the end, only a few needed adjusting, it was about 10 at night.

"Be here by 8 so we can do make up and start filming, study your lines from the first episode." Shou's manager instructed as she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the three actors to stare after her. Well the two that were still awake anyways. Setsuka was soundly asleep in a chair in the corner.

"Well, uh, bye." Shou said awkwardly as Cain picked up his sister bridal style and walked out, not even acknowledging what he said. Taking deep breaths, Shou left as well, walking out to his car, remembering what his manager and the president from the LME had said to each other, not knowing he was listening of course.

'Could the Heel siblings really be Tsuruga and Kyoko? I thought it could have been Tsuruga, bit that seems like a stretch for Kyoko. She didn't even flinch or get angry when she was so close to me when she was helping me act.' He blushed lightly as he remembered, before mentally slapping himself for his stupidity, 'And anyways, she couldn't be that good at acting, there is no way that she could have learned to draw those reactions from him, much less want to teach him. But still, she and his family were the only ones who knew about his dislike for sweet things.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the confusion in the first two chapters!

"Hey Shoko." Shou said from his seat on the couch in his apartment. Shoko froze momentarily before returning to her task of sifting through the mail.

"What is it Shou?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Doesn't that Cain guy remind you of Tsuruga?" Shou asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"A little I guess, why?" Shoko replied as she set the mail in her lap, her attention fixed on Shou. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I thought that since the beginning as well, his appearance resembles Tsuruga, same with his voice." Shou said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point, but that can't be, because he has a sister, Ren doesn't." Shoko pointed out, making Shou sit up, facing her.

"I also think Setsuka is actually Kyoko." Shou said, making Shoko look at him skeptically.

"I know she can change her appearance easily, but isn't that taking it a bit far? I don't think that even she would act that way towards Tsuruga if her life depended on it. Plus, why would she get so close to you during you 'teaching' lesson?" Shoko asked, making Shou blush.

"You heard her didn't you!? You saw her expression! She was just messing with me!" Shou yelled back, standing up abruptly.

"Fine, believe what you want, but I want proof." Shoko said before picking up the mail and standing. She then walked out of the room, tossing the mail into the waste bin, before leaving the apartment completely. Shou just huffed before turning and walking to the front door, following his manager out the door to go to the set for more filming.

When they got to the set, LME's president was already there in a giant, white limo, with two others inside. Shou and Shoko were told to go inside the white contraption, and did as told. Shoko entered first, followed by Shou. Who instantly froze at the sight. LME's president was sitting across from the Heels, Setsuka was upright with Cain's head on her lap, laying down. Shoko sat next to the president while Shou decided to sit far away from the others occupying the limo, refusing to sit next to anyone.

"Ah, you are finally here." The president said once they were situated. Shou kept his eyes on the Setsuka, who was playing with Cain's hair absentmindedly.

"Just to clarify, we are going to Karuizawa in order to film on location, from tomorrow into next week, correct?" Shoko said, pulling out Shou's schedule. LME's president nodded in reply as Setsuka just frowned.

"Brother and I hate the sun." she muttered, a dark aura forming around her, making Shou thankful for sitting far away.

"Don't worry, most of the scenes will be at night anyways, so there is no need for worry." LME's president assured, completely unaffected by the dark aura that was slowly dissipating. Setsuka didn't respond as they continued with their meeting. They would be taking a tour bus on their own, with the majority of the equipment, while the other actors would take a separate one. They also discovered that they would be getting new costumes again.

"Understood, can I take brother back home now? He is still tired." Setsuka asked after they were done explaining.

"Yes, will you be able to get him back there on your own?" Shoko said. Setsuka opened her mouth to reply when Cain sat up on his own, groaning.

"Brother, we are leaving now." Setsuka said as she helped him out of the car, Shou and Shoko following closely. Setsuka helped him to the side of the car, where he immediately leaned on.

"Setsu, I am fine." Cain said as Shou and Shoko took to a respectable distance, still within earshot, but just barely.

"You are not, and you don't have to keep up the act no one's close enough to hear anyways." Setsuka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you never know, anyways, let's just get back to the room." Cain replied before turning and walking away from the car to the hotel they were staying at, Setsuka instantly at his side, helping him stay awake.

"See! They are hiding something!" Shou exclaimed once the Heels were out of sight.

"Just save it for the trip okay? You have to pack tonight and get some sleep!" Shoko chided as she smacked him upside the head before storming off to their car, a grumbling Shou following sluggishly.

Author's Note: Short chapter I know! I think I made Shou to smart though, I mean to figure out the Heels identities this fast? All well.


	4. Short Chapter

Shou, Shoko, Setsuka, and Cain were waiting patiently for their tour bus to arrive when the president of LME and Asami strode over.

"Well, are you all set?" the president asked, glancing over the four of them. Setsuka and Cain remained silent while Shoko replied,

"Yes, we are just waiting for the bus."

"Is that so? Well then, I must borrow those two if you don't mind." He said, pointing to Setsuka and Cain, who were already picking up their bags, turning to the president's direction.

"But the bus should be here any minute!" Shoko protested as the Heels started to walk behind the president, who was on his way to another giant limo, which was sky blue this time. Shou and Shoko watched in shock and annoyance as the two actors slid into the limo with their president.

"I want to have a word with you two as well." Asami said, turning Shou and Shoko's attention to her.

"What is it Asami-san?" Shoko asked.

"During this shoot, the president and I think that it would be a good opportunity for Queen's Records and the LME to 'bond'." Asami replied, ending with air quotes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Shou asked as he glared at Asami who just stared back at him neutrally.

"We want you and the Heels to bond, in order to act as adversaries or liaisons representing your respective agencies." She replied, just before Shou blew up in a fit of rage.

MEANWHILE…..

"Well, what do you think?" the president asked the Heels from within the limo. Setsuka looked to Cain who just stared at the president.

"If we must." Cain finally said, tearing his gaze away from the president.

"Very good! Now, the bus should be here by now. Have a safe trip." The president said happily, as the Heels stepped out of the limo, just in time to hear Shou's breakdown.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? I HAVE TO SPEND TIME WITH THOSE TWO!?" Shou yelled, waving his hands above his head frantically. Setsuka and Cain just watched his mental breakdown as the president's limo drove away.

"Sh-Shou, calm down." Shoko said before whispering in his ear, "It will be a good opportunity to find out if they are really Tsuruga-san and Kyoko or not." Shou stopped yelling and thought for a moment, she did have a point. While he was thinking, Setsuka and Cain stored their things on the bus that arrived during his breakdown.

"A mentally unstable man, oh joy." Setsuka commented sarcastically as she and Cain boarded the bus after the crew finished packing the equipment in the back of the bus.

"Fine, but only because I want to prove they are in fact Kyoko and Tsuruga." Shou decided as he and Shoko finally boarded the bus, which took off not long after.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so REALLY short chapter, I just wanted to put something out for Thanksgiving since mine sucked! Anyways, for some of the confused reviewers,

In the last chapter, when Setsu said, "You can stop the act now." I was referring to Cain acting sleepy/exhausted. Not she was telling Ren to drop the act. Sorry if that was unclear.


	5. Chapter 5

Shoko was sure she would snap. And it was going to be soon. She and Shou were sitting on one side of the bus, she was against the window, while Setsuka and Cain were seated in front of them, with Cain in by the window. They were halfway to Karuizawa, and she had convinced Shou into 'observing' before actually going and interrogating them. This lead to the awkward yet comfortable silence in the bus. That is, until the Heels had started to talk in English, something that Shou had the basics grasped, and a language that was gibberish to her. She watched silently as Shou's irritation level slowly rose. And it didn't help that he picked up a few of their words, while getting glances from them at random intervals.

"What the hell are you talking about!" he demanded, slamming his hands on the head rests of the Heels seats, pausing their conversation. They turned full around to face him with expressionless faces.

"What do you mean?" Setsuka asked in monotone as Shou retracted his hands from their seats.

"You keep saying 'bastard' and 'a**hole' and then look back at me!" Shou replied angrily as Shoko just sighed. Leave it to Shou to only learn the curse words of other languages, and nothing else.

"You have problem with us looking at you now? And we can cuss whenever the hell we want." Setsuka replied with a small glare as Cain turned back to face forward in his seat, leaning against the window.

"Only when you are talking about me behind my back!" Shou shouted at her.

And this is how it continued for the rest of 7 hours of their trip. Cain sleeping, Setsuka and Shou quarreling, and Shoko trying to keep the young musician and actress calm.

7 hours later

Shoko sighed in relief as the hotel finally came into view. By then, Cain had pulled Setsuka into a conversation, also ending the quarrel with Shou. Much to Shoko's relief. Shou then fell asleep, with Setsuka soon following not a half hour later. Shoko nudged Shou awake, while Cain simply picked Setsuka up, and exited the bus with her in his arms. Shoko lead the half-awake Shou into the hotel and checked them in. She then sent him into his room, before going to her own. Since they were all part of the lead cast, their rooms were all side by side. Cain and Setsuka's was next to Shou's, while Shoko and Yashiro's rooms would be across from them.

"Where is that man anyways?" Shoko asked herself as she looked up and down the hall. Apparently, Yashiro was the Heel's manager, as well as Tsuruga's, unsure as to why that was, she knew one thing for sure. Shou would add that to his list of evidence that Cain and Setsuka were really Ren and Kyoko. Sighing, she finally entered her room to get some much needed sleep.

Lord only knows that she would need it.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I am going to have to write short chapters for a while now, I have two LDC's (essays) that I am writing for school, and my math teacher is killing me! Anyways, hope you liked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** As some of you probably already know, I started another story very similar to this one, called "The Dark Drama". It has basically the same story line, the Heels get hired for lead roles in a drama about vampires (Sorry I just love them so!) along with Fuwa. And I am actually considering throwing Reino in as another actor, what do you think? Anyways, enjoy!

"You know, spying isn't nice." Setsuka said from with in her dressing room. She was changing costumes when her grudges sensed a dark aura approaching. She finished zipping the zipper to her shirt up that was on her left side just as the door opened, revealing a certain blonde haired man. Setsuka ignored him as she straightened her long black pants and black boots, rolling the pant legs over the boots accordingly, with her leg propped up on a nearby chair.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone, barely noticing how he was already in costume for the next scene. He was wearing a bloodied, light blue t-shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans with no shoes, and his feet had been mad to look like there was dirt and bits of blood on them. He entered her room, closing the door behind him as he slowly approached her. Standing straight, Setsuka adjusted the strap to her leather top, the left the majority of her stomach and back bear, as well as her shoulders and, most definitely, her neck. Sho eyed her tempting, pale skin as he stood but inches away. He studied her without a word.

"Fuwa-san, tell me or get the hell out." Setsuka said after a long silence passed between them, crossing her arms over her chest. As if snapping back to reality, Shou jumped slightly, and Kyoko had a hard time keeping her grudges from going to strangle him.

"BEAT HIM TO A PULP ALREADY!" Grudge #1 whined loudly, cracking her tiny little fists.

"No, wait, lets see how this will play out." Grudge #4 said, as she and the other grudges calmed their comrade. They hovered behind Setsuka's head as they continued to watch. Shou flashed his famous, dazzling smile that had most girls weak in the knees, but Setsuka continued to stare at him boredly, irritating him. On the inside though, Setsuka was grimacing in distaste.

"Well, _Kyoko-chan _I wanted to come and see you. I kinda feel sorry for you, you still haven't beaten me like you promised." Shou taunted, trying to bait her. Setsuka almost flinched.

Almost.

Luckily she caught herself just in time, as she tilted her head to the side in confusion, feigning innocence.

"Who is this Kyoko you speak of? Is she your girlfriend?" Setsuka asked, mentally cringing inside, sick to the stomach, but on the outside she showed no such emotion as Shou choked on the air.

"Don't fool around with me Kyoko! I know that it is really you!" Shou yelled back as he took a step closer to Setsuka. She instinctively took a step back, putting some distance between them, as a smirk tugged at her lips.

"So, you don't deny it then?" she taunted as he took another step forward, her taking another one back. They did that a few more times, and before she knew it, she had her back pressed against the wall. Stiffening ever so slightly, Setsuka remained calm as Shou put his arms on either side of her head, caging her in.

"Did you think you could fool me so easily Kyoko?" Shou continued, making Setsuka irritable. Only her brother was allowed this close to her, and she was tired of this game. She needed a way out, and she needed one fast. It was hard enough to suppress the Kyoko side of her from coming out and beating the blonde idiot to a pulp and then some. She lowered her gaze to the floor, hiding her face from the baka blonde. Shou smirked, thinking that she had finally given up, but boy was he wrong. When her face lifted back up to meet his gaze, it wasn't Kyoko, and it certainly wasn't Setsuka. This was someone entirely different.

"Yay! Natsu has come to play!" Grudge #5 exclaimed happily as said person wrapped her arms around Shou's neck, pulling her self up ever so slightly. She blew air on his ear as she whispered seductively,

"If you want to play, just say the word."

Shou couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as she slipped silently out of his grasp, leaving him dazed and rooted to the floor as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms under his, as she pulled herself to him once more, and whispering in his ear once more,

"Just don't tell nii-san, he doesn't like it when I play with others."

Shou didn't even notice when she had left, all he knew was that he couldn't move. He wasn't sure what came over him, somehow that woman had put him under some sort of spell and- great, now he was starting to sound like Kyoko too. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he exited her dressing room, only to find her hugging Cain's arm as the director nervously discussed the next scene with them.

"Ah! Fuwa-san, are you ready? I was just telling them about this scene." the director said with a strained and awkward tone as he turned his head towards the singer in a robotic like fashion. With a raised eyebrow, Shou quickly crossed the distance, and stopped just a few feet away from where they were standing. Setsuka gave him a pointed look before licking her lips slowly as she said,

"I get to turn you into a vampire." she smirked, showing off her 'fangs', making an involuntary shiver run down Shou's back as he looked at what Cain was wearing. It was black jeans, with the same black boots, and a crimson button down shirt with no jacket what so ever.

"Okay, so, Fuwa, you come in and catch her 'feeding' off of her latest victim, and stop in your tracks. She will then look over at the you and then Cain will come in and they will trap you in the room." the director said

"But I thought that there was already tension between my character and Fuwa's, so shouldn't his bite be long, as if she was savoring his blood?" she asked, making Shou gape at her slightly as the director thought about it.

"Hmm, I suppose you are right, very well, lets try it." the director replied before walking away, missing Setsuka's triumphant smirk. They all walked to their positions and waited for their que. Shou and Cain waited around a corner a little ways away from where Setsuka was standing by her 'victim'.

"And, action!" the director called. Everyone watched as Setsuka approached the frozen 'victim' and ran her fingers through his hair.

"_You know, you smell...delicious." Setsuka said before biting his neck, making the actor yelp as he slowly became limp, and eventually was solely supported by Setsuka. When she pulled away, 'blood' smeared down her chin, covering her lips, Shou walked around, only to freeze in his tracks. Setsuka turned towards him and smiled seductively at him, making him blush inwardly, as she walked slowly towards him._

"_My, my, looks like my dog followed me home." she said tauntingly, a gleam in her eyes as she circled around Shou slowly. "And what is it that you want hmmm?" she stopped on his right side and said in his ear, just loud enough for the camera to hear as well, _

"_Could it be that you want to become vampires like me as well?" Shou took a step away, while looking away as Cain came up behind him silently._

"_Yuki, I think he does." Cain said with an evil smirk as Yuki (Setsuka) smirked back as she pulled Shou closer by the front of his jacket._

"_Then, why don't we grant his request?" she suggested before sinking her fangs into his neck, earning a yelp of pain from the blonde. Slowly, they slid down to the floor where she detached herself from the blonde, and was pulled up by Cain, who bit her neck before setting her back down again, and walking away._

"_Now, drink." she ordered as she positioned Shou's head near where Cain had 'bitten' her. Hesitantly, he closed his mouth over the bite marks, wrapping one hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while his other supported her upper back as he leaned over her, bending her backwards and-_

"CUT! That was perfect! Now, get cleaned up and everyone else take a 20 minute break!" the director said as Shoko and Yashiro approached Setsuka and Shou, who were still seated on the floor. In the same position, though Shou had pulled away from her neck.

"That was very good, but, ah, Shou... you can let go of her now." Shoko said awkwardly, making the blond's eyes widen in realization as he quickly released her and backed away quickly. Yashiro helped Setsuka to her feet as Cain approached slowly, looking at where Shou had touched his precious sister. Grabbing her hand, he started to drag her off of the set and to her dressing room.

"Ah, what is it Cain?" Yashiro asked as Setsuka paled, stopping in her tracks as she looked down at the floor, her hair hiding her expression from view.

"Nii-san, you aren't going to do what I think you are, are you?" she asked darkly as said person stopped and just smirked at both her and Yashiro.

"What are you thinking? I was going to disinfect where he touched you." he replied smoothly, making Yashiro's heart skip a beat as a pale Setsuka was dragged into her dressing room once more.


End file.
